


Shower Daze

by ettasig



Series: Stiles & Malia – One-shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettasig/pseuds/ettasig
Summary: A one-shot to make up for Chapter 6 of Away For All Time. Hope you enjoy (:





	Shower Daze

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to make up for Chapter 6 of Away For All Time. Hope you enjoy (:

His shoulders ache and his head hurts like hell. His eyes are straining, having been fixed to the laptop screen for hours. Huffing a breath, he flips through the files in the manila folder labelled ‘Detective M. Stilinski’. He’s already caught five perps at work today but he knows the station has been desperate for another lead on this case. He just can’t help it. Ever since he was a kid, it was his dream to find and fight the bad guys. This was his passion, his motor. And now it was his job _._

Though it’s moments like these that he realises that his job is _really_ hard. His head is bobbing, his jaw clenched. His thumb repeatedly twirls the pen in his hand to keep the adrenaline flowing as his eyes trace over the letters on the screen, before jotting facts down onto a notepad. Across the desk, a photograph of his wife stares back at him behind a photo frame. Her blonde-tipped brown hair came down to her shoulders and the sea breeze blew against the summer dress she wore under one of his favourite plaid shirts. They were in their early-twenties back then, just finished college, almost broke but happy nonetheless, and infatuated with only each other.

Straightening up to glance at the evidence board on the office wall, he notices a figure leaning against the door frame. She has one of his maroon zip-up hoodies on over her turquoise v-neck that she wears to work at the animal clinic. Malia yawns just as she grins at him and he swears, getting to see her come home from work is the best part of his day. She’s a lot more tired than she is in the photo and her hair is longer, tied back in a loose bun. It’s been years later but she’s just as beautiful standing in the doorway now as she was when he’d met her when they were seventeen.

After a while she says, “Baby, I’m home,” with a lilt at the end, smiling back at him.

“Welcome home,” he says a bit shyly, returning her smile. She’s never given him any reason to make him feel nervous but every once in a while, his heart flutters when she looks at him like that.

As she crosses the distance between them, he rolls backwards on his swivel chair, allowing her to seat herself on his lap. She hooks one arms around his shoulder and places her other hand in the space under his ear on his jawline, before leaning in to kiss him slow and sweet, the feeling of her lips on his akin to magic. His arms wrapped around her waist tighten, one palm sliding up her back in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

“How many today?” she asks sleepily against his lips when she pulls away, her fingers tracing small circles on his scalp.

“Five,” he mumbles just as softly, pressing his lips on her cheek. “What about you?”

“Eight pups,” she smirks.

“Eight?!” he repeats, slightly bewildered.

“Yeah, Deaton’s looking after them tonight,” she says as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looks into her caramel eyes with this overwhelming sense of pride before rocking forward to kiss her again.

When they pull away, she yawns again and snuggles her face into the crook of his neck.

“Tired?” Stiles asks even though he knows by the look on her face. She hums, nodding into his skin. “Why don’t I run us a nice, hot shower and then we can go to bed?”

“Mmhm,” he hears her mumble as her breath blows onto his neck. He tightens an arm around her middle and plants the other under her thighs to lift her up and carry her into the bathroom.

There, he turns on the shower tap and adjusts the knobs before bending for her to put her feet on the floor and stand up on her own. “C’mon baby,” he ushers for her to lift her arms up for him to undress her, tossing her scrubs into the laundry hamper. She steps into the shower, the streaming hot water immediately wetting her hair and soothing every ache in her body. Stiles strips himself of his uniform before stepping inside and joining her.

Pulling across the shower curtain, she gives him the softest, prettiest smile that makes his heart melt before she presses a kiss to his lips, her tongue pushing past and licking his teeth. When they pull away, there’s a light pink tint on her freckled cheeks and her long eyelashes are glossy with water and curled perfectly. “You’re so beautiful,” he utters under his breath. 

Her face lights up as they stand under the heat of the water for a while, completely engrossed with each other, with her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

“I love you,” she murmurs, staring up at him appreciatively.

“I love you more,” he replies, his eyes softening as he can already imagine what she’ll say next.

“No baby, I love _you_ more,” she retorts, her eyebrows furrowing.

He spins her around until her back is facing him and squeezes the bottle of shampoo into the palm of his hand and daubs it into her hair, his fingers massaging her head as he coats her every strand. “Not possible Mal.”

She surprisingly doesn’t argue back.

“I love you. I love you _so much_ , Malia. You don’t even know. I’m going to love you forever and ever and ever and ever and always… And if you ever left me, I’d never love anyone else again. I'm crazy in love with you, I’d just die.”

Malia is silent as she turns around again, and meets his eyes. She lets the water wash away all the shampoo out of her hair before returning the favour and washing his. They take the loofah and take it in turns scrubbing every inch of each other’s skin. During his turn, with her eyes closed, Stiles crouches and rises, kissing the skin of her thigh, hip, hand, shoulder and jaw and finally her lips.

Opening her eyes, she cups his cheeks with both hands and tells him, “I’d never leave without you. It's always going to be me and you. Forever.” She tilts her head to the side and muses, “You’re my baby. My anchor.”

“You’re my anchor,” he echoes.

“No matter what.”

“No matter what.”

 

 


End file.
